Welcome To My World: Annelise's Story
by inspired-always
Summary: What would happen if a Twilight fan actually met Edward Cullen?
1. Excuse me!

I am bored

**Disclaimer: Edward and all his vampire-ness belongs to Stephenie Meyers. (sadly, sadly…)**

I am bored. So very, very bored.

The classroom is too hot- the fans aren't making a difference. In fact, it would probably be better to just accept that they're inadequate and turn them off. At least then they wouldn't blow papers around, or make that irritating whirring noise. Everyone could hear what the teacher is saying.

Not that anyone cares. Including me, at the moment.

Mrs. Knit has been droning on and on and on. School is so, so close to be over for the day. Just six more minutes. Why doesn't she stop? _No one cares, _I mentally scream at her. I squint my eyes and will the thought into her head. It obviously doesn't work, as she's still talking. About what, I have no idea.

Five more minutes.

I continue working my pencil into the corner of my desk. I trace the letter 'I' over and over and over again. I believe this is the third desk that now has 'Twilight' ingrained into the plasticky wood. Four others contain "Edward Cullen."

It's kind of sad that no one knows what the words mean yet. They will someday, though- I'm sure. 'Twilight' is destined to be a New York Times bestseller!

I remember again how glad I am that my dad works for Little, Brown and Company. He lets me read all the manuscripts he's looking at, and we bet on whether or not they'll be published. Twilight, of course, we agreed on. He thinks it's extremely well written, although not to the extent that I do.

Few people adore it as I do. But I'm convinced that's merely because not many people have read it.

I continue drawing, and daydreaming now- of Edward, vampires, Forks, werewolves. But mostly Edward.

Four minutes.

I finish the last T, and begin a border around the edge of the word. Bits of dust and broken graphite blur the edges of the letters. I brush them away with my hand, smudging the word even more. And now my hand is a shiny gray. Oh well. When I am _not_ covered in lead and ink?

The word 'Washington' slips into my consciousness._ Edward lives in Washington,_ I muse. (It's the first thought that comes to mind.) _Because it's dark, and gloomy and rainy there. Because Bella lives there, too._ These merely exist somewhere in my mind, but I ignore them, and figure out why I'm thinking of Washington.

Ah. Mrs. Knit has switched topics. She's saying something about Washington… A new student from Washington.

Do I know anyone in Washington? The Cullens.

Do I care about the new student? That's apparently coming tomorrow? Not really.

I begin to tune out again and go back to hand-sharpening my very dull pencil. Just three more minutes until the bell rings…

_"_Edward Cullen."

Excuse me?!

I swear someone just said that name. I look up, eyes wide.

Mrs. Knit is setting a paper on her desk. "Yes. So, Edward will be arriving tomorrow, and I expect you all to be kind and courteous, as always. Just think how hard it would be…"

Oh. My god. The new kid's name is Edward Cullen? This is…. Unbelievable.

I raise my hand, without really think about what I'm doing.

"Yes, Annelise?" Mrs. Knit calls on me, surreptitiously glancing at the clock.

"Oh! Um. What did you say the new students name was?"

She looks at me strangely. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

"And he's from…. Washington?"

"Yes, Annelise. Do you know him?" she's half-glaring at me now.

"I… um. No. Just wondering," I reply. I shrink into my seat.

A moment later, half the class is out the door and the other half is on their way. The bell must have rung, but I think I was still in shock or something, because I didn't notice it. I'm still in shock. And I think I have a right to be a little disoriented. I mean, really.

The new kid's name is _Edward. Cullen._

**Okay, so this is the very beginning of the story. I won't continue until I get some reviews! I want to know if people think this is a worthwhile idea… **


	2. Smiling

**Wow! So, I just wrote the first chapter because I was (quite literally) bored… and two hours later I have five reviews! I am extremely proud of myself right now. Anyways, I have decided to add another chapter right away. Of course, it's 1:00 am, so I don't really know how this is going to turn out…**

I gather my books in a daze and pick up a couple stray pencils. I don't even know if everything I'm carrying right now is mine. All I can think of is Edward. At my school. Tomorrow?

This can't be true. This simply cannot be happening. It's _impossible. Impossible._ Edward isn't _real._ It was a story. An amazing story. A heart-wrenching, obsessive story. But a story. Just a figment of someone's imagination.

Edward isn't real. He's not a new student, no matter how much I want him to be.

It must be a coincidence. It's possible that someone could have the same name as a fictional character. After all, there are people named Harry Potter whose parents did not name them after the wizard. Edward's not such an unusual name. Cullen… well, I don't really know whether or not that's a common last name. Could be.

I stop rationalizing when I nearly run into a teacher. He looks at me disapprovingly, then crosses the hallway to avoid my uncoordinated path. Obviously the teachers think I'm insane. They'll have to get over that, because I can't exactly change the way I react to the fact that _my dream guy from my favorite book is coming to my school!_

That's it. Maybe I am insane. Maybe Mrs. Knit never actually said 'Edward Cullen.' Maybe I misheard the whole thing.

It's possible.

I try to hold on to this thought all the way to my locker. I just need to be aware of my surroundings until I get home. I sincerely do not want to get run over by a car. Especially the day before my would-be boyfriend arrives at my school!

No. No. Edward is not coming. It's some other guy. You just heard the wrong name. Calm. Breathe. Deeply. Relax. Focus.

I end up on the bus, somehow. But I can't stop thinking about Edward any longer than that. Thoughts flood my previously clear brain.

Maybe the character Edward was based on a real person that Stephenie Meyers knows. Her boyfriend? A really good friend? A man who saved her life and she now feels indebted to? Stephenie lives in Arizona, but she could have visited Washington…

I know I heard the name right. I'm absolutely positive. Mrs. Nit said it twice! And I may be completely and utter in love with Twilight, but I doubt I'm so obsessed that I have started confusing the story with reality. (Okay, it's possible. But unlikely.)

Maybe Twilight _is _real. Maybe Edward is a real person. Maybe he's actually going to be in my last period English class.

I can't help myself. A smile spreads across my face at the thought of getting to _meet_ Edward Cullen. (I really must look crazy to anyone watching me right now, smiling for no apparent reason… The teachers already think I'm insane. Who cares about a couple more people?)

I hope it's really him. I really, really hope so.

I am so thoroughly enthralled by my daydreams that I miss my bus stop. I get off two blocks late, and it starts to rain. The sky has been white-gray all day, but now it's getting darker. I don't hear any thunder, but big, surprisingly solid raindrops land on my head one by one. And my lavender tank top. And my feet, completely unprotected by flimsy flipflops. The humidity isn't making this any more comfortable.

Perfect Edward weather, though.

I start grinning again. An awkward, toothy smile that simply won't go away. The neighbors will think there's something wrong with me too.

I walk home, step by step, getting wetter as I go, all the while debating with myself whether or not Edward's really coming.

When I arrive home, I drop my backpack by the stairs and grab a handful of Twizzlers, the one food I probably can't live without, from the cabinet. I run upstairs and flop onto bed, taking my copy of Twilight out of the drawer in my nightstand. I curl up and begin to read. Just in case Edward does show up, I plan to be prepared.

On page 321, I have a sudden burst of brilliance. I know exactly how to figure out whether or not Edward exists!

If Edward exists, then so do the rest of the Cullens. If Edward is coming from Washington, then they have a house there, in Forks obviously. I'll look their house up on GoogleEarth! If it's there, just how it's described in the book, then I can believe, truly be confident, that Edward will be sitting at the only empty desk in English tomorrow.

I flop from my bed into the chair at my computer and snatch the mouse from my desk. Rolling my eyes at the pathetically slow computer, I open the right application. GoogleEarth appears on the screen.

I search for Forks, Washington, practically holding my breath now.

The 3D globe spins faster and then lazily rolls to a stop. I rapidly zoom in.

Forks really is a tiny town. Only a handful of buildings, it seems. I barely glance at them before, my eyes lock on a rather large house in the woods.

The Cullen's house. It must be. Oh my god, that's it! The charming farmhouse, just as I'd pictured it.

I practically have to smother myself to keep from screaming.

Edward's coming. He's coming. To my school! My class!

What am I going to wear? Oooooohhhh I have to plan…

I know for a fact, I'm getting the seat next to all the empty desks tomorrow. In all my classes. Just in case.

**There! Chapter two! What do you think? Getting worse? Getting better? Tell me! Again, not continuing until someone tells me what they think!**


	3. Focus

**Here's Chapter Three!**

He's the first thing I see when I walk in the classroom. He's talking to the teacher, back to me. It's him, definitely Edward, standing so close I could easily fling my arms around his shoulders.

I stop breathing.

In some amazing display of willpower, I don't tackle Edward. Instead, I back out of the room flatten myself against a wall. I can't see Edward from here, and can therefore breathe again.

I had an entire plan. What to say, how to act, how not to make him automatically assume I was weird. Everything vanished the moment I caught a glimpse of his irresistible red-gold hair.

I lean back against the brick wall, and begin to slip. How in the world am I going to make it through the school day with Edward Cullen in the same building?

My hand brushes something sticky and rubbery as it skims the wall. I jump forward and gag. There's a nasty wad of ancient gum stuck to the wall. And I touched it. Oh _gross._

The hallways of my high school are so not a good place to stop and organize one's thoughts. In addition to clumsy, milling crowds and foul, should-have-been-recycled objects, the halls contain incredibly nosy creatures who enjoy staring at people behaving slightly oddly.

I have to move. I hurry down the hallway towards my locker. I can stall there. Halfway there, the first bell rings. Crap. I reverse my steps and head in the other direction automatically. (Vampire-like reflexes. I've been practicing.) I've never been late to class in my life. Ever. Never. Today might be an emergency worthy of a late pass, though…

I slow down.

And speed right back up again.

I can't bring myself to actually intentionally be late to class. It's simply not in my nature. (In the classroom, but not listening is one thing. Completely disregarding school rules is another in my very specific world.) Curse my perfectionist tendencies.

I won't look at him. I'll completely ignore him. For this period, Edward won't exist. Just until I get myself under control, Twilight will _not_ be part of my school day.

I cross my arms over my books and hug them to my stomach as I stand up straighter and focus on the hallway in front of me. Fewer people are wandering around, which means the second bell is about to ring. I start to power-walk towards the right classroom.

I can do this. I can so get through today. Just don't look in his direction, and everything will be perfectly fabulous. I mean, really, this is nothing compared to what Edward accomplished when he resisted the scent of Bella's blood. Actually, isn't strange how similar the situations are? Well, sort of. But Edward was more or less addicted to Bella's smell, while I am more or less obsessed with Edward himself…

Three steps from the classroom in which _he_ is standing, I catch myself. Five minutes after putting the plan into effect, I destroy it. How in the world will I survive today without doing something completely idiotic?

The answer to that presents itself seconds later. I'm so busy mentally yelling at myself, that I trip over the threshold and hit the ground fast. I catch myself on my hands and knees, but my books and pencils fly _everywhere_. A couple pens end up under the second row of desks. My pencil case is half-falling out of my binder, along with a couple stray papers. The papers I usually keep in my folder have completely scattered. It will take forever to reorganize them. The only textbook I was carrying lies open, pages bent and facing down.

I roll myself into a better position and begin grabbing for my stuff, just trying to get into a pile neat enough to carry to a desk. I don't want to look up, as everyone is probably giggling or smirking in a thoroughly immature way.

But then those thoughts vanish and I just barely notice the dirty sneaker that stamps past my hand and leaves a footprint on my crisp white essay.

I'm far too busy staring at the marble-white hand tapping _my_ disorganized papers into a neat pile. I'm far too busy trying not to reach out and _touch_ this pale hand.

Not breathing again, I tilt my head up. I'm staring into flawless liquid-topaz eyes.

Oh my god.

**Okay, a little clichéd, but I couldn't resist. How's the story so far? Any Suggestions? Five new reviews before I continue, please! (It's annoying, I know, but otherwise no one would bother.)**


	4. Seating Arrangements

I blink

**I know, I know, I took an extra-long vacation. (More than month… oops!) I'm very, very sorry and I hope that doesn't stop you all from reading! **

**So finally, at long last, I present to you: Chapter 4.**

I blink. And stare, frozen, into his perfect eyes.

Edward smiles at my reaction. My heart melts.

I forget my scattered school supplies, and stand up. Edward's already there when I look up, holding out a neat pile of papers, which I take and hold as if it's a priceless treasure (which it kind of is now…) "Umm.. I .. I.. um… thank you. Edward," I mumble/ stutter. I'm still stunned.

His amused smile flickers for a second, then returns, changed. Now it looks fake, forced. It's not as sincere. It's not as irresistibly perfect as before.

Who am I kidding? He's still irresistible.

Edward starts to move. Towards me! Towards. Me! He's realized that I, not Bella, am his soulmate and he's going to pull me towards him, wrap me in his perfect, sparkly arms and kiss me…

Oh. He's just trying to get to the teacher's desk. Right.

I take a deep breath. In… out… I _will _get through this day. I will _not_ act like an idiot in front of Edward. In fact, he does not exist. He is not currently in this classroom. (It's back to Plan A….)

I ignore my pencils, which are still tuck under desks and chairs, and don't even bother to pick up the last sheet of paper, wedged under someone's shoe. Because I never tripped this morning. And the new kid never helped me.

I move slowly and carefully to the back of the classroom, successfully, even gracefully, sliding into a chair in the second to last row.

Once there I artfully arrange my books inside my desk. I take out a folder, and arrange the papers inside. Then rearrange them. All the while, I'm looking down at the graffitied, scratched surface of the desk, not up at the front of the classroom. So, I don't notice that new guy stop talking to the teacher, and smile politely. (The teacher smiles back, looking a bit overwhelmed.) I don't notice him turn and sweep his topaz eyes over the room.

I start drawing on a corner of my red folder with my last blue pen. I sketch a spiky, embellished "T." And go over it. And go over it again.

I'm concentrating so hard that I absolutely do not notice the group of girls watching Edward and flinging flirty smiles his way as he glides through the rows of desks. I don't really acknowledge the fact that Edward is getting closer and closer to…

No! No, 'w' does not come after 'T!' Twilight is not part of my vocabulary today. I had subconsciously doodled that onto my folder. Now, I start scratching it out. I began a new drawing along the bottom edge.

Maybe I am completely engrossed in my mediocre sketch. Maybe I have tricked my mind into actually ignoring the rest of the classroom. Maybe I am so tired, I kind of fell half-asleep. Whatever it is, I seriously do not notice someone standing at the desk next to mine until his books land in a strangely neat pile about four inches from my elbow. I'm not going to look up. Just keep drawing. Concentrate. At least attempt not to fidget, as I am now.

Then he begins talking. "Is this seat taken?" The lovely sound of his velvet voice causes my heart to beat double time. He has a slight English accent, unexpected but pleasant.

Say no. Say no, and he'll go away. He'll disappear, and your day will be normal.

A little humiliation is so worth Edward. "Uhhh.. n-no," I say. My voice is weirdly high. I attempt to exchange the stunned expression on my face for a friendly smile.

I have no idea whether or not it works.

I look up as I try to rearrange expression. Edwards is practically glowing. His curious smile is back, and his eyes sparkle.

He sits down in the worn chair next to time, and slips his notebooks into the desk. As he does this, his smooth, icy hands brushes against my arm. (Which is sitting at an odd angle on my desk for some odd reason…)

I gasp. (Hopefully he didn't notice…)

He's talking to me, saying something…

I'm looking into his topaz eyes. Again.

Edward Cullen is sitting less than two feet away from me.

Oh my god. Again.

I can't breathe. Again.

I think… am I fainting? I hope not… but yes….

Everything slows... and disappears…

**I personally don't like this chapter as much as the others. It's a bit repetitive. (but I promise the story really starts to develop in the next chapter!) Still clichéd. (oops.) But what do you think? Another five reviews, if you don't mind! And I'll post Chapter 5 ASAP.**


End file.
